villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Larcade Dragneel
Larcade Dragneel, simply known as Larcade, is a villain in Fairy Tail. He is a member of the Spriggan 12 and is among its three strongest members. He was originally thought to be the son of Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermilion but is really a demon from the Books of Zeref. He is a failed early creation of E.N.D. who was given the last name of his creator since his strength stood out among the other failed attempts. Personality Larcade is shown to be very peaceful and enlighten but can be very irresponsible as he doesn't attend Spriggan 12 meetings as noted by Invel. He holds his creator Zeref who he refers to as "father", in high regards and is loyal to his comrades. Larcade is also very jealous of Natsu thinking that Zeref cares more about Natsu than him. He also possesses an arrogant side believing himself to be the ultimate mage capable of defeating the Dragon King, Acnologia. Despite his previous composed nature, Larcade possesses a fragile side as when his creator attacked him and called him a failure, he broke down. Appearance Larcade is a very well built young man with spiky blond hair and sharped orange eyes with accentuated white design around the crust of them. For attire he wears a golden kasaya that has a rectangular design around them (similar to Natsu Dragneel's scarf) that covers half his body with a white sash and weaponized cross on his back. He also wears a pendant shape necklace and has a cross tattoo on his forehead with the Alvarez symbol on his left shoulder. Synopsis History Larcade, was created like the rest of his kind and was considered the strongest Etherious creation out of multiple failed E.N.D. creations. Zeref then allowed Larcade to take on his last name. Larcade was later chosen to be part of the Alvarez Empire's protection guard the Spriggan 12. Alvarez Empire Arc His first appearance was along with Bradman and Irene where he appears in the north. Some time later, with the affects of universe one warping everyone in fiore to random location; he saves Dimaria from being captured again. He is later seen at the big Spriggan 12 meeting at Fairy Tail. Larcade eventually descends onto the battlefield and appears in front of Yukino, Sorano and their accompanying Exceed, where he insults the appearance of Fairy Law. Larcade states that he needs to repay the enemy in kind for dwindling their forces, otherwise he would not be able to face his father. The Shield of Spriggan reiterates his claim of paying the enemy back before casting his Magic in the form of a bright light across the battlefield, which causes most (but not all, and including some allies) to be afflicted with extreme amounts of pleasure. As a result of this, Larcade is telepathically contacted by Zeref to cease his actions, which he does; the Spriggan 12 then explains the workings of his Magic, Pleasure, to those present, and directly assaults Yukino and the Exceed, overwhelming them with pleasure. However, his Magic is cut away by the arriving Kagura Mikazuchi, who finds it hard to believe that Larcade, a user of white light, is Zeref's follower; Larcade responds that he is not Zeref's follower, but is rather his son. He then explained his family heritage as the son of Zeref and nephew of Natsu before attacking Kagura with blade's of light easily defeating her. Sting then comes in only to be attacked by more Blade's of light. Sting eat's the blade's due to him being a White Dragon Slayer. Larcade then cast's a spell called Soul of the wicked meal causing everyone to turn hungry and eating each other. Sting manages to break out of the spell. Rogue then shows up and lends Sting help by letting Sting eat his Shadow's entering White Shadow Dragon mode. Larcade then casts his Ultimate spell, R.I.P. trying to put his enemies into eternal slumber. By some miracle though Sting managed to overcome the spell and takes down Larcade. Larcade lays on the ground, calling out to his father then passes out from his injuries. Later, during Natsu's rematch against his brother Zeref, Larcade comes to his father's aid and cast's his R.I.P. spell on Natsu. However, he is mortally injured by Zeref for interrupting the fight before Natsu could fall into slumber. Shortly after, Zeref reveals Larcade is an Etherious, before disintegrating the crying and pleading Larcade. Powers and Abilities *'Pleasure': Larcade signature Magic involves with casting both "pleasure and pain" those who are affected die by so much pleasure. It can also be in the form of Blade's of Light. *'Soul of the Wicked Meal': This magic forces its target to feel immense hunger to the point where they start to eat each other. *'R.I.P': Larcade's Ultimate Spell where he put's his opponents in eternal slumber from which they can never wake up from. *'Immense Strength': Larcade is shown to have enormous amounts of physical strength, shown when he blocked Kagura's sword with his fingers. Larcade even managed to defeat Kagura who is the strongest mage of Mermaid Heel by slashing her side with his bare hand. *'Immense Durability': He has been shown to have incredible resistance to pain, as he emerged without a scratch from an attack from Sting and took one of his blasts after he achieved White Shadow Dragon Mode. He even withstood a blast from Zeref that created a large hole in his chest even though he was still wounded from his previous loss to Sting. *'Immense Magic Power': As a early creation of E.N.D., Larcade has an incredible amount of Magic power surpassing the other Spriggan 12 members and placing in the top tier. Zeref calls him his "secret weapon" and having the potential to defeat Acnologia himself. Trivia *Larcade's death is similar to Mard Geer Tartaros(another one of Zeref's demons) as both were deemed useless by their creator who they pleaded to before he destroyed them without any remorse. **Interestingly both Larcade and Mard Geer were destroyed due to Zeref favoring E.N.D.. Category:Magic Category:Titular Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Betrayed Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Demon Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Minion Category:Deceased